


Mental Synchronization

by kits_lightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disney References, Disney Songs, Fluff, Funnies, M/M, Soulmates, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kits_lightning/pseuds/kits_lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “All at once everything is different, now that I see you</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Now that I see you.”</i>
</p><p>Stiles ended with jazz hands and Scott laughed and took the seat across from him. </p><p>“Keep laughing, buddy. I haven’t forgotten Isaac’s two month obsession with Taylor Swift before you two met.”</p><p>“We agreed never to bring that up again.”</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~<br/>OR the Soulmate AU where you sing when you're soulmate does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mental Synchronization

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [tumblr post](http://the-fandom-life-for-me.tumblr.com/post/98181855377/shannananan-the-vashta-nerada-you-know-how)!
> 
> This is un-beta'd so please forgive any mistake you notice.
> 
> Enjoy!

"I would like the bacon and eggs breakfast speci— _and at last I see the light, and it’s like the fog has lifted."_

The waitress smirks and bites her lip to stop herself from chuckling as she writes down the order.

“Coffee, Deputy?” She asks.

Stiles nods as he keeps singing the rest of “I See The Light”. The waitress gave him a wink and disappeared behind the counter.

Every weekend like clockwork Stiles bursts into song to a childhood favorite. 

Today apparently Rapunzel is on. His soulmate was either extremely into Disney movies or maybe they have a kid. 

It’s not the first time he’s wondered if maybe his soulmate has a child. He'd be cool with it, the kid has great taste.

Last Sunday he belted out “I’ll Make A Man Out Of You” in the middle of giving a speeding ticket. The lady doing 55 on a 40 mph zone didn’t seem as angry about the situation when her six-year-old joined in during the chorus. 

“Aw man I love this song.” Stiles turned around and was rewarded with an armful of Scott. He had the graveyard shift at the hospital and agreed to meet Stiles for breakfast. 

_“All at once everything is different, now that I see you_

_Now that I see you.”_

Stiles ended with jazz hands and Scott laughed and took the seat across from him. The diner was relatively empty for a Saturday morning.

“Keep laughing, buddy. I haven’t forgotten Isaac’s two month obsession with Taylor Swift before you two met.”

Scott groaned and looked around to see if anyone overheard.

“We agreed never to bring that up again.” He whispered. 

“No, _you_ said we were never going to speak of that again. I for one loved your rendition of “We Are Never Getting Back Together” and “22” was perfe—”

“Okay! Okay, I get it.” He hissed and smiled gratefully at Joan, the waitress, who brought Stiles’ order. Scotty probably thinks the food will shut him up. 

Stiles’ stomach grumbles loudly.

Scott’s probably right.

“So when do you think you’ll meet them?” Scott asks with barely contained excitement. “I mean you’re singing the entire songs lately and haven’t been able to stop yourself so that means they’re close right?”

“I wish.”

 _Close_ is a relative term. It just means that his soulmate might be somewhere in the west coast. 

Scott looks at the menu. “I think I’m going to ask for a milkshake.”

_“I love crazy.”_

Scott's brow furrowed in confusion. “What?”

Oh no.

_“I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue.”_

“I have to record this.” Scott snickered as he took out his phone and Stiles resisted the urge to drown the cellphone in the orange juice. 

The bell of the dinner rung and Stiles saw Laura Hale walking in with her brother that moved into town a few weeks ago. 

Said brother was holding little Emma Hale who had a snowman doll crushed to her side while singing, “ _I mean it’s crazy_ ”

 _“What?”_ Stiles said at the same time Laura’s brother did and he felt his eyes widen at the same time as Scott’s and his best friend began to record everything and Stiles was freaking the fuck out.

_"We finish each other’s—"_

_"Sandwiches!"_ This time Laura Hale whipped her head around and looked directly at Stiles then back at her brother who’s focus was entirely on his niece and Stiles is going to have a heart attack in the middle of a freaking Frozen song.

 _"That what I was going to say!"_ Emma giggled. 

_"I’ve never met someone who thinks so much like me."_ Laura’s face transforms with her smile and she begins to jump in place.

 _“Jinx!”_ Emma shouts as Laura grabs her brother and spins him so he’s staring right at Stiles.

 _“Jinx again!”_ They both say at the same time.

Oh god. 

_“Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation.”_ Emma can’t really pronounce ‘synchronization’ but Laura’s brother doesn’t even stutter and so neither does Stiles. 

To be honest, Stiles doesn’t even know this song. He somewhat remembers the chorus of Let It Go but that’s it. 

_“That you”_

_“And”_

_“I”_

_“Where”_

_“Just”_

_“Meant”_

_“To”_

_“Be”_

What was his name?

Think think think think

_Derek!_

Derek Hale.

Moved to Beacon Hills from New York to be closer to his family. Single. 29. Firefighter.

A very very very hot firefighter.

Emma kept singing to herself but Derek stopped, ergo, so did Stiles. 

Suddenly it all clicked.

“You have the weekends off.”

Derek arched his eyebrow and whoa, those are some heavy duty judging brows.

“You sing Disney songs every weekend because of your niece.”

Derek looks down at the 5-year-old stumbling through the song and gives her a small private smile that makes all of Stiles’ insides melt.

Derek quickly met his eyes again.

“Why the Spice Girls?” he asked and Stiles couldn’t help it. He began to laugh. He laughed so hard his ribs ached and he looked up to see Derek attempting to glare at him, he looked like he was trying not to laugh. 

“It—it—” Stiles took a deep breath. “It came on the radio when I was doing my laundry and I downloaded the CD on a whim.”

“I was washing the fire engine and couldn’t stop singing Wannabe.” He deadpanned but his eyes were lit up with amusement.

“I bet you sounded wonderful.” He can’t help it. He can't stop laughing. 

This whole thing is ridiculous, hilarious and _perfect._

This was his soulmate.

A hot firefighter who knows every Disney song and sings with his niece on the weekends.

_I guess wishes really do come true._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to check out my [tumblr](http://the-fandom-life-for-me.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
